


Aftermath Caresses

by Psypher_BKR



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psypher_BKR/pseuds/Psypher_BKR
Summary: Hi you!This is my first ever submission. I hope you like it! ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you!  
> This is my first ever submission. I hope you like it! ^^

It’s not silent in the aftermath.

It never is with how the room is filled with Jongin’s harsh pants and Kyungsoo’s muffled sobs, especially when the latter winces as Jongin runs his hand lovingly on the angry red marks that bloomed so wonderfully on Kyungsoo’s skin. Kneeling in front of his tied lover, Jongin gently brushes and soothes the other’s bruised knee, kissing him gently on his damp, matted hair.

He reaches behind Kyungsoo, who now rests his forehead on Jongin’s shoulder, and gently hugs him before unclasping the handcuffs gingerly. Caressing the tender wrists with thumbs, Jongin rests his cheek on the other’s head and he gently wraps Kyungsoo’s hands loosely around his neck before running large and warm palms soothingly on the pale back.

His long and pale fingers slowly untie the satin blind fold that slips to fall on the soft carpet and he cups Kyungsoo’s nape with one hand as he draws back; his eyes greedily taking in the face that he always found so fucking perfect.

His eyes feasts on the sight that was before him. Kyungsoo’s pale face is now flushed, partially due to arousal and partially due to the pain inflicted. His thick eyebrows are knitted and his doe like eyes are wet, tears streaming down his burning cheeks as he kept sniffing. His pretty mouth is drool smeared and ball gagged, the red orb complimenting so well with his thick plush strained lips that gleamed in the soft lights as his drool dribbles down his chin. But what Jongin loves the most is the look in Kyungsoo’s iris swallowed, dark eyes, especially as he started loudly gasping for air the moment Jongin unclasps the ball gag. 

Still sobbing, Kyungsoo clambers into Jongin’s lap, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the other, nudging his nose into the crook of the other’s neck. Jongin kept running his palm on the other’s back, securely holding him by his waist as he slowly rocks him, kissing him gently on his neck and cheek. They stay like that for several minutes, in their warm bubble, till Kyungsoo stops crying, albeit he sniffs from time to time. 

Pulling him away, Jongin dries Kyungsoo’s cheeks with the back of his hand and starts kissing his puffy red eyes.

“Are you alright?” his whisper ghosts warmly on the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear.

“Just nod if you’re alright, honey”.

Kyungsoo looks into his eyes warmly, giving a brief nod as his lips curve into a loving smile.

“That’s great.” Jongin grins as he chastely kisses him.

“Can you talk?”

Kyungsoo clears his throat.

“My throat is still sore, but I can talk” he whispers hoarsely. ”I am alright.”

“More than alright,” he grins widely.

Jongin chuckles as his lips also part into a silly grin, hugging Kyungsoo tightly as he picks him up and walks to the bathroom. Kyungsoo rests his head on the other’s shoulder, his eyelids heavy as he tightens his hold. Jongin steps into the bathtub carefully and slowly puts Kyungsoo down to turn to the shower knobs and temperature panel. The latter closes his eyes and sighs as the water floods the tub, soaking in as Jongin joins him, sitting behind him.

Kyungsoo leans back and relaxes, feeling Jongin’s abdominal muscles tense as he wiggles into a comfortable position. Jongin grunts before he starts lathering his hands and massaging Kyungsoo’s scalp, smiling faintly as the other hums in satisfaction. Jongin cleans the both of them up, taking short breaks in between when Kyungsoo turns to kiss him softly or when he nibbles his jaw. He drains the water after drying the both of them and wrapping Kyungsoo a warm cosy blanket, picking him up after putting on a pair of boxers.

The walk to the kitchen was a long one, with the way Kyungsoo tickles Jongin and the way Jongin suddenly lets go of Kyungsoo, causing him to yelp and tighten his hold around Jongin, glaring daggers at him as he smirks back naughtily.In the kitchen, Kyungsoo sits on the marble counter, swinging his legs as he watches Jongin boil milk and heat some water for instant noodles. He grabs a water bottle from the fridge and unscrews it before handing it to Kyungsoo.

“Hyung.” His voice seemed hesitant.

Kyungsoo hums as he gulps the water messily, some of it spilling down his chin. Jongin opens his mouth before closing it, turning to the stove quickly; the tips of his ears pink. Kyungsoo quietly observes him as he pours the milk into a cup, adding generous amounts of cocoa before stirring it and handing it to Kyungsoo, avoiding eye contact deliberately. He seems a little restless as his fingers impatiently drums the counter, waiting for the ramen to cook.

“Jongin ah, come here” Kyungsoo says as he places the mug on the counter, figuring that the younger needs to be coaxed to share what he has in mind. Jongin drags his feet and stands in front of him, his feet shuffling as Kyungsoo pulls him closer, cupping the other’s cheek as he searches Jongin’s uncertain eyes. Jongin sucks in a deep breath as he looks back into Kyungsoo’s deep eyes, his heart thundering as his mind tries to find the right way to say the right words.

“HyungIAmInLoveWithYouAndYouMakeMeHappierThanIEverThoughtICouldEverBeAndIWantYouToLiveWithMe.”

Kyungsoo stares at him.

Jongin wants to melt and disappear.

The silence in the kitchen is interrupted by the high pitched beeps of the microwave, indicating that the ramen is ready.

Which is followed by a roar of laughter, with Kyungsoo clutching his sides and Jongin grimacing as he turns beetroot red. He makes a face as Kyungsoo wipes his tears, still chuckling and coughing, hating the way the other’s eyelashes look so pretty even when it is clumpy with tears.His face is suddenly pulled towards Kyungsoo, who cups his jaw and kisses him chastely repeatedly, tightening his hold when the other tries to push him away before responding back to those fleeting kisses, secretly hating himself for having such low self-control.

Kyungsoo pulls back grinning widely, his breaths shallow and his heart pounding. Jongin’s heart grows an inch when Kyungsoo nods briefly, pulling him for a longer, deeper kiss.

He couldn’t help smile into the kiss as the affection for the other grows, their heartbeats racing together.


End file.
